fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Chelsea Pretty Cure
Chelsea Pretty Cure is the 29th fanseries of CureBlanc22 and the sixth series of the fourth generation. This series has a colors, friendship, and romance. Story King Sullen and the rest of the Sullen Team have attacked the world of Happiness Haven and stole the Crystals of Friendship! Queen Happy was killed and Happiness Haven was colonized and turned into Sadness Haven. Chelsea "Chel" Nordstrom and her friend Otoha Yamazaki were on their way home from school until they encounter Luna and Sola, two bear cub fairies, sleeping in Chelsea's lawn. The fairies say that the Earth is in danger, and that they were sent by Queen Happy to find the Pretty Cure. As Luna was talking about the Crystals of Friendship, a monster was attacking the city. Chelsea and Otoha transformed into Cure Night and Cure Light and they have to find the other Cures who will retreive the Crystals and defeat King Sullen! Characters Pretty Cure [[Chelsea Nordstrom|'Chelsea Nordstrom']] / Cure Night Intro: "Beautiful, dark, and elegant, Cure Night!" Attack: Moonlight Kiss Item: Moon Lipstick A kind, elegant 14 year old girl who is full of love. She loves fashion, theatre and high culture, and she always brings her friends to fashion shows, theatres and concerts. Her nickname is "Chel" which is what her family and friends call her. Her mother, London, was an actress and she dreams of being an actress just like her. She is the sisterly figure on the team and being the 1st to be a Cure, the unofficial leader. She has three young brothers named Mario, Neville, and Louis and she looks after them, being the big sister she is. Her alter ego is Cure Night and her theme color is Black and Dark Blue. She has the powers of the moon and healing. [[Otoha Yamazaki|'Otoha Yamazaki']] / Cure Light Intro: "Beautiful, bright, and cheerful, Cure Light!" Attack: Sunlight Kiss Item: Sunny Lipstick A friendly, selfless 13 year old girl. She is positive and her presence brightens up the place. She is a Christian and a live-and-let-live kind of person.She has a strong sense of justice and hates seeing people hurt. Her alter ego is Cure Light and her theme color is White and Yellow. She has the powers of the sun and healing. [[Maggie McGwire|'Maggie McGwire']] / Cure Song Intro: "Beautiful, pleasant sounding and melodic, Cure Song!" Attack: Contralto Song Item: Lipstick Microphone A cheerful, hip 12 year old idol girl. She is multi-talented, smart, and popular. She can play multiple instruments but she really shines at singing. She began singing when she was 5. She was alone and friendless until she met Chelsea and ever since Chelsea heard her music she felt like she can be a star. Her alter ego is Cure Song and her theme color is Green, Pink and Silver. She has the power of music. [[Brittany Carter|'Brittany Carter']] / Cure Art Intro: "Eyecatching, colorful and appealing, Cure Art!" Attack: Colorful Paintover Item: Rainbow Paintbrush A smart, classy 14 year old girl. She enjoys painting, relaxing, and reading. She is a long time friend of Chelsea and her family. Her art has been featured at the Chelseatown Art Museum and she calls it the highlight of her career. She is conservative fashion-wise except when she is painting because she does not want to mess up her nice clothes. Art club leader at Chelseatown Academy. Her alter ego is Cure Art and her theme color is Orange and Purple. She has the powers of art. [[Kita Hikawa|'Kita Hikawa']] / Cure Polar Intro: "Cool, calm, and white as snow, Cure Polar!" Attack: Northern Lights Aurora Rays Item: Polar Wand A tomboyish, calm and cool 13 year old girl. She likes snowboarding and skiing, as well as playing hockey. She is the captain of the hockey team. She is friends with Minami and goes to her volleyball games. She is slightly annoyed when Minami shows up because Minami is obnoxiously cheerful and talkative. Her alter ego is Cure Polar and her theme color is Light Blue and Grey. She has the power of ice and snow. [[Minami Seishima|'Minami Seishima']] / Cure Tropical Intro: "Hot, fun, and relaxing, Cure Tropical!" Attack: Tropical Wave, Raging Fire Item: Tropical Tambourine A tomboyish, passionate, hot-tempered 13 year old girl who is attracted to boys with hot bodies. Unlike Kita, she is into summer sports like beach volleyball, tennis, track & field, swimming and basketball. She can be obnoxious and a chatterbox, and sometimes asks questions too personal. She is honest, upfront, and wears her heart on her sleeve. She attends Kita's hockey games and always the loudest fan of hers. Her alter ego is Cure Tropical and her theme color is Lime Green and Aqua Blue with Orangish-Red as a sub-theme color. She has the power of water, sand, and fire. Ancient Pretty Cure They are the Cures who sacrificed their lives to save Chelseatown from destruction thousands of years ago. They still exist but as ghosts who advise today's Cures. [[Chelsea Lopez|'Chelsea Lopez']] / Original Cure Night Otoha Akimoto / Original Cure Light Mascots Luna A black bear cub fairy with a white moon symbol on his forehead. Chelsea/Cure Night's fairy partner. Ends his sentences with -luna. [[Sola|'Sola']] A yellow bear cub fairy with an orange sun symbol on her forehead. Otoha/Cure Light's fairy partner. Ends her sentences with -sola. [[Lyra|'Lyra']] A pink bird fairy with a silver musical note symbol on her forehead. Maggie/Cure Song's fairy partner. Ends her sentences with -lyraaa. [[Pintura|'Pintura']] A purple bird fairy.with a rainbow on her forehead. Brittany/Cure Art's fairy partner. Ends her sentences with -pinta. [[Hiberna|'Hiberna']] A black and grey penguin fairy with a light blue snowflake symbol on his forehead. Kita/Cure Polar's fairy partner. Ends his sentences with -hiba. [[Equatoria|'Equatoria']] A green dragon fairy with a red fire symbol on her forehead. Minami/Cure Tropical's fairy partner. Ends her sentences with -equa. Sullen Team [[King Sullen|'King Sullen']] The main antagonist of the series. He is Chelsea's father. He turned evil because his life went downhill and Chelsea wasn't there to help him out on his dark days. He is jealous of the friendships her daughter has made. [[Regret|'Regret']] One of the Sullen Three. He represents regrets. [[Grief|'Grief']] One of the Sullen Three. He represents grieving from a loss (death, loss of a friend, etc). [[Abomination|'Abomination']] One of the Sullen Three. He represents things that displeases people. He turns friends against each other. [[Colorless|'Colorless']] The monsters that the Sullen Three create. Other Characters [[Johnny Castile|'Johnny Castile']] Chelsea's love interest. He is a muscular person and a volleyball player in Chelseatown Academy. He broke her heart before when he did not show interest in Chelsea despite Chelsea having a crush on him. But Chelsea does not give up and is desperate to win him over! Chelsea was angry when Grief made fun of her for having a crush on him in episode 3. [[Masahiro Haruno|'Masahiro Haruno']] The principal of Chelseatown Academy [[Haruki Koto|'Haruki Koto']] The homeroom teacher of the Cures. He's strict and whoever is late gets extra homework! Items [[Color Dream Pallette|'Color Dream Pallette']] Transformation items of the series. To activate it, the Cures shout "[[Pretty Cure, Color Shine!|'Pretty Cure, Color Shine!']]" [[Crystals of Friendship|'Crystals of Friendship']] The crystals which contain all the source of happiness and friendship. There are a total of seven crystals. [[Moon Lipstick|'Moon Lipstick']] Chelsea/Cure Night's attack item [[Sunny Lipstick|'Sunny Lipstick']] Otoha/Cure Light's attack item [[Lipstick Microphone|'Lipstick Microphone']] Maggie/Cure Song's attack item [[Rainbow Paintbrush|'Rainbow Paintbrush']] Brittany/Cure Art's attack item [[Polar Wand|'Polar Wand']] Kita/Cure Polar's attack item [[Tropical Tambourine|'Tropical Tambourine']] Minami/Cure Tropical's attack item Locations [[Chelseatown|'Chelseatown']] The seaside city where the story takes place. It's a lively place with friendly people and many attractions. It has a twin city called Otoha Springs. It is named after Chelsea Lopez who was the original Cure Night. * [[Chelseatown Academy|'Chelseatown Academy']] - A large school where the girls go to. From Pre-K to High School. * [[Chelseatown Art Museum|'Chelseatown Art Museum']] - An art museum with a lot of great paintings. The art club gets free admission to the art museum. * [[Chelseatown Theatre|'Chelseatown Theatre']] - Chelseatown's Broadway, place for great theatre, and like the art museum, the theatre club gets an annual tour there. * [[Chelseatown Mile-Long Beach|'Chelseatown Mile-Long Beach']] - As it's name implies, a huge beach, countless beach parties happen there, and even concerts where millions attend. * Chelseatown Precure Memorial Park - A park dedicated to the ancient Pretty Cure who saved Chelseatown thousands of years ago. Features a statue of the Pretty Cure who sacrificed their lives to protecting the beautiful city. [[Otoha Springs|'Otoha Springs']] The mountain town. It is named after Otoha Akimoto who was the Original Cure Light. * [[Otoha Mountains|'Otoha Mountains']] - Large snow-capped mountains. It provides a great view of Chelseatown. * [[Otoha Train Station|'Otoha Train Station']] - A hundred year old train station. It was decaying until the residents donated money to refurbish it. It connects Otoha Springs to Chelseatown. [[Happiness/Sadness Haven|'Happiness/Sadness Haven']] The home of Luna, Sola, Lyra, Pintura, Hiberna and Equatoria. Happiness Haven was once a beautiful kingdom full of life. It was turned into Sadness Haven by King Sullen and became depressing and dull. Episodes 1: Chel becomes Cure Night 2: Otoha becomes Cure Light 3: Grief makes an appearance 4: Maggie's Big Break 5: Brit's Art Contest 6: Team Bonding trip to Otoha Springs 7: I regret nothing 8: Otoha's fallen ill! 9: Surprise concert at Precure Memorial 10: Chelseatown's Fashion Show 11: Abomination attacks for the 1st time 12: Our new weapons! 13: Chelsea falls in love?' 14: Wait! Pretty Cure switch bodies? 15: Polar opposites: Kita and Hikawa can't get along? 16: Tropical storm: Hikawa's big game! 17: Welcome to summer! 18: Summer festival in Chelseatown! 19: Maggie's grandma's surprise! 20: Game Over... Pretty Cure Defeated? 21: I'm scared.. can we really defeat the Sullen Team? 22: Don't stop believing! 23: The Original Cure Night & Light appear? 24: Chelsea and Johnny's night out 25: Merry Christmas, Chelsea and Johnny's date night! 26: I don't believe it... King Sullen is daddy? 27: Maggie and Brittany's Talent Show 28: Kita and Minami's Olympic competition 29: King Sullen's last stand! 30: To a shining future! Trivia *This series, like other fourth generation series, will have around 30 episodes unlike the first three which have around 40-41. *The first Pretty Cure series to be named after a character (Chelsea Nordstrom) or a city (Chelseatown) *The first Cure series to have two cities named after deceased Cures and a whole park dedicated to their memory References Category:User:CureBlanc22 Category:Chelsea Pretty Cure Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Friendship Themed Series Category:Romance Fanseries Category:Colors Themed Series